pleasure palace
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Bridge is placed on night duty as punishment for puttung Jack in his place. Can a nighttime visit from Sky, make it all worth it? Sky/Bridge.


Pleasure Palace

Pairing: Sky/Bridge

Disclaimer: I do not own PRSPD

This is a birthday fic for my friend Sparta. Im delving into the parenthood universe for this one. Hope you like it Sparta

Note: A section of this I got from thundercrimson,thanks!

* * *

Bridge was impossibly bored as he sat back in his chair twiddling his thumbs and staring at the monitors. Night duty had to be the absolute worst punishment in the history of punishments. Having to spend the whole night in the frigging control alone. Without Sky for company, among other things. But in the long run he knew it was worth it. He smiled darkly as he remembered early that day.

_He'd been walking down the hall on his way to the common room. He'd just given Sky a blowjob to cheer him up. He'd been feeling a little down since he'd lost the title of red ranger to Jack Landors. He understood where Cruger was coming from with his decision but it was still fucked up all the same. Though he supposed it was better than accepting Crugers offer of red ranger. He knew his and Sky's relationship would have survived it but all the same he was no leader, but from his view point neither was Landors. As he reached the common room he heard the annoying voice of said red ranger._

_Oh come on Syd! You can't say Bridge is Ranger material. I mean the guy is a total wimp! Have you seen his fighting technique? It's ridiculous, not to talk about his so called power!! We all have powers that can create an advantage for us in battle, even Sky with that shield of his, but Bridge?? His power is not defensive nor offensive, all he does is wave a hand and see some colour!!"_

_Bridge rolled his eyes, like the idiot could understand the real depth of his power, he certainly did more then just see colors, and as for his fighting technique he couldnt always fight as hard as he liked for personal reasons. He decided to listen further to Jacks rambling._

"_And he fools everybody with that air of innocence! All he has to do is use that puppy dog eyes look of his and he can do whatever he wants. How can anybody put up with him? He's disgusting! Gosh and he's an ALIEN himself! He's from KO35, isn't he? People from that planets are total freaks! I don't know how he was allowed in the Academy in the first place!_

_Not to mention the fact that he can't handle anything alone! He always runs to Sky at the first sign of trouble! Have you ever seen him alone in battle? No! He always has his boyfriend with him. He's the weakest link in our squad. We should find someone more qualified to wear the Green Suit! Maybe we can use him as decoy the next fight and get rid of him...I sure won't miss him..."_

"_JACK" came Syd's shocked reply "How can you say that! Bridge is not weak nor a "freak" as you say!! He's a companion and our friend!! At least he's a friend to me!"_

"_That little faggot sure is not my friend, he.." Jack's voice carried disgust and repulsion while saying that words._

"_JACK" Syd astonished tone resounded in the room._

_Bridge had heard enough, he pushed his hands into his pockets and strolled into the room nonchalantly. He headed straight to Jack._

_" Well if it isnt the faggot in question. What do you want freak? " Jack asked Cruely._

_Bridge just smiled and delivered a lighting fast kick to the side of Jacks face sending him flying out of his seat. Jack landed on the floor hard, the room deathly silent as everyone watched the scene in front of them unfold._

_" Oh im so sorry Jack. It's just that when I hear people talk crap about me I get a strong urge to kick them " Bridges tone was sugary sweet and made everyone in the room shiver in fear. Jack was still knew to the base so he wasnt familiar with Bridges reputation but he was about to find out._

_" Thats funny " said Jack as he rubbed the side of his face as it started swelling " Whenever I see creepy faggots it makes me want to beat the shit out of them!! ". Jack lunged at Bridge but the green rangers leg shot out catching Jack in the stomache. He brought his leg up lifting Jack up and over his head onto the other side of the room. But the red ranger was stubborn he rushed Bridge again but he merely dodged all of Jacks punches with the slightest of movements. With his ability to see colors as Jack had so charmingly put it, Bridge was able to read his opponets movements and predict what they would do next. Along with his special training from the kerovian elite swordmen and ninja his reflexes were at peak condition allowing him to react accordingly to any situation._

_Bridge had yet to remove his hands from his pockets still dodging the idiotic red rangers blows. Suddenly Jack dropped down and aimed a sweeping kick at Bridges feet. Bridge rolled his eyes as he leaped over Jack and reached back grabbing the back of his collar. Using the momentun from his jumo he threw Jack, hard into one of the walls._

_" My,my is that all our red ranger is capable of doing? " Bridge asked his voice full of dissapointment. Around the room some of the spectators were giggling at the sight of Jack laying on the floor in a slump. He rose shakily to his feet._

_" I don't have anything to prove to a filthy kerovian like you! " Jack spat in anger He flew at Bridge is blind fury not caring what happened as long as he inflicted injury on his fellow ranger. Bridge smirked darkly as something inside him started stirring. But Bridge quickly squelched it down and prepared to deliver a world-class beat dowm to Jack. He had spent a great deal of time studying Aikido, the martial art of blending with the motion of the attcker and redirecting it the force of the attacker rather than opposing them head on. Being able to read the movements of his opponent so thorougly made this the perfect study for Bridge. He easily saw through Jacks wild assault and effectively threw him this way and that. _

_Aikido focuses on not hurting your opponent, but Bridges somewhat violent nature wouldnt stand for that as he viciously threw Jack against walls and furniture. Soon the red ranger was bruised and battered, nose ran down his broken nose, he was sure three of his ribs were cracked. He hated to admit it but Bridge was good. More then good he was a monster. Bridge smiled and flicked his wrist, Jack was thrown back by an invisible force roughly pinning him against the wall._

_" Jack,Jack,Jack " said Bridge shaking his head as he walked up to the restrained red ranger. " You just don't get it do you. Youve been apart of SPD for all of five minutes and yet you think that gives you the license to belititle others simply because youre wearing it don't work like like "_

_Jack sneered defiently " Clearly it does. Im red rangeSLAP!!_

_Bridge slapped Jack clear across the face making him taste the copper tinge of blood._

_" Silence you inferior welp!! " Bridge commanded using up his patience for the month " Who the fuck do you think you are to speak to me in such a manner you piece of trash!!! " The air in the room started crackling as Bridges anger rose._

_" I am Bridge. Third son of Andros and Zhane and heir to the kerovian empire! Do you not know what that meand?! I fucking outrank your existence. "_

_Jacks eyes bulged, he hadnt been told that Bridge was a prince and the heir but wait. " How are you the heir if your second born? "_

_Bridges smile grew as did the pressure that was pinning Jack to the wall " My older brother Ziggy isnt qualified and he has no interest in anything but his husband and children. I feel the same way but I also feel I can rule KO-5 and be the perfect wife. Only those born with the gods granted power of Psy may be considered as heirs to the thrown and out of Zhane and Andros three children only I was born with Telekinesis,telepathy,empathy,pyrokinesis, and precognition. Making me more then qualifited seeing as both my parents only have TK " Bridge flexed his fingers making a ball of fire appear and vanish._

_" But back to the main topic. Im pretty sure ive shown you the grit of my powers and fighting technique, as well as my alien liniege. But you seem to think I fool others with an air of innocence as you put it. That is not true, people think what they want but deep down they know I am capable of dealing with any situation on my own. Sky stays by my side because we are in love you idiot, so of course on the battle field he is my most trusted comrade and I am honored to fight by his side. Liet me make one last thing clear to you "._

_Bridge was now a mere inch away from Jacks face. " I am in no way the weak link of this team, that spot is reserved for you and your idiotic arrogance and prejudice. But let me make one think perfectly clear to you ". His normaly emerald-gold eyes had turned blood red. " __**If you don't clean up your act I swear you will experience the most painful death I can think of for all eternity!! " **__A massive demonic voice echoed through Jacks head blocking every thing and filling his eyes with the sight of a gigantic rock/lava monster. The words Dark specter,grand monarch of evil echoed through his head. Unknown to everyone a fraction of his soul had survived destruction and floated through the universe until on a certain day was drawn to to the planet KO-35 by the birthing of a monstrous power. The birth of Bridge, Dark specter had ment to possess the infant, but unfortunately even at the beginning of birth Bridges brain was already fully developed and thus had easily absorbed the entity and his powers destroying him. But from time to time his personality came out but Bridge was always able to get it under control._

And now here was on punishment. Not for beating the crap out of his squad leader, but for getting caught beating the crap out of his squad leader as Eric had slighly put afterwards when he had taken him out for ice cream. Bridge wracked his mind for ideas of how to pass the time. He certainly had learned a lot from his father Zhane. Singing apparently was an excellent way to pass the time.

Jibun o sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na  
Shunkan itsumo soba ni

Bridge sang lowly at first as he slowly remember the lyrics to this popular kerovian song.

Kakuse nu iradachi to  
Tachitsukusu jibun o mitsume

Bridge moved back and forth in his chair as he hit a few buttons on the control pad in front of him. One to shut the control room door and another to bring up his private play list and put on the music to the song.

Mayoi nagara nayami nagara kuyami nagara  
Kimere ba ii sa  
Kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesari

Bridge sung louder and more infesice as he became more absorbed into the song.

Karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita

Bridge hopped up from his chair and started dancing to the beat. He remebered how he,Ziggy, and Zhane would have concerts in there rooms to this song, how Zhane would wake the whole palace with it and everyone would end up dancing.

Miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte yuku  
Tozashita mado o hiraku koto o kime ta  
Jibun o sekai sae mo kaete shimae sou na  
Shunkan wa itsumo sugu soba ni?

Mitase nu nichijou ni  
Aru hazu no kotae o sagashi te

Bridge whirled and hopped, he strung the air in a make-shift guitar as the solo played. Zhane was always telling him how he danced by his mother, which was hard to tell since Andros flat out refused to dance but it was speculated that he would under the condition of being extremely drunk.

Asahi ni hitori yawaraka na koe ni furimuke ba

The beat slowed down at this part but quickly jumped back into a speeding tempo.

Mabayui hizashi no naka futo kimi ga hohoemu  
Tozashi ta mado ga hiraki sou ni naru

Jibun o sekai sae mo kae te shimae sou na  
Sonzai wa boku no me no mae ni?  
Miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte yuku  
Tozashita mado o hiraku koto o kime ta  
Jibun o sekai sae mo kaete shimae sou na  
Shunkan o kanjiru ima koko ni?  
Hikari e to ryoute o nobashi te?

Bridge sung the last part of the song then stopped smiling giddily.

Kokoro o fukinukeru sora no iro kaoru kaze

Bridge hopped up and down in excitement it had been so long since he had done that, it felt good to be wild like that. Let it out whenever you can and as much as you can had been what Zhane had imparted into his children to counter Andros's seriousness. Throwing a quick glance at the monitors he selected another song. This one had to be his altime favorite.

Ano hi boku no kokoro wa oto mo naku kuzure satta  
Kowarete saken demo keshi sare nai kioku to  
Kurayami ga hitomi no naka he to nagare komu  
Mou iro sae mie nai ashita he to shizumu

This song was more constant and fast paced then the other and Bridge pumped his body around moving in perfect sync with the beat of the song.

Wakari aeru hi wo tomedo naku sagashita  
Ushinau tame dake ni ima wo ikiteku  
Mou dame da to hitori kodoku wo daite mo  
If you turn on the lights...  
Hikari he terashiteku

"Negai tsudukeru omoi itsuka iroduku yo" to  
Oshiete kureta kokoro ni ikitsudukeru hito  
Nanimo kamo hitsuzen no naka de umareru Colors  
Mou ichido kono te de asu wo egakeru kara

Bridge was so engrossed ino the song he was singing he failed to notice that someone had entered the control and was watching him with amusement.

Itsu no ma ni ka boku wa nakusu koto ni mo nare  
Te ni ireta mono sae yubi wo surinuketeku  
Namida ga kareru mae ni kiki takatta kotoba wa  
Ima wa dareka wo sukuu tame ni  
It's all your fate. You gonna do that.

"Hikari ga tsuyoku nareba yami mo fukaku naru" to  
Kiduita toshite mo osoreru koto wa nai yo  
Nanimo kamo kokoro no hate ni umareru Colors  
Mou hitomi wo hiraite mitsumerareru kara

Kanashimi no Breath  
Sore wa sagashiteta iro wo nijimaseru yo  
Oto mo tatezu ni

"Negai tsudukeru omoi itsuka iroduku yo" to  
Oshiete kureta kokoro ni ikitsudukeru hito  
Nanimo kamo hitsuzen no naka de umareru Colors  
Mou ichido terasu yo hikari no yubisaki de

Just drawing...Colors in light and darkness  
And take it...Colors in light and darkness  
Ima wa todoka nai yasashii iro mo  
Subete wa mata kono te de egaki naoseru kara

As the song ended Bridge suddenly heard clapping and whipped around to find Sky smiling at him as he applauded his boyfriends performence.

" How long have you been standing there? "

" Long enough to know that the love of my life is the best singer ive ever heard "

Bridge blushed " Syd's way better then I am " Sky shook his head

" Nope you sound waay then she does. Have you taken lessons? "

Bridge nodded " For some reason it's part of a princes daily lessons to learn how to sing. Ziggy failed epicly and Ivan flat out refused to do it and always ran away " Bridges attention was drawn suddenly to the steaming plate filled with buttery toast that Sky had sat down on one of the concel chairs. " Is that for me? "

Sky smiled warmly " It's for both of us, a little midnight snack if you wanna share that is "

Bridge grinned and pulled the older boy into a tight hug. " i'll always share my toast with you "

Moments later the two were sitting crossleged on the floor partaking in the extra buttery toast Sky had brought. Bridge giggle as he hand fed some to the blue ranger. Sky grabbed Bridges hand and carefully eased one of his gloves off. He slowly sucked on each finger giving them careful attention. Bridge felt heat start to rise up in him, he removed his other glove, mentaly and ran it through Skys hair. Sky drags Bridge closer to him he guides Bridge over his muscular chest and downward toward his groin.

Bridge suddenly jerked back " Sky um I think youve forgotten where we are "

Sky grinned and hopped up heading over to Crugers desk. Hitting a switch on it Bridge heard a soft clink noise telling him the door had been totaly and absolutely locked. Sky moved back to him and easily lifted the younger boy onto his feet. Bridge trembled invoulntarily as he was wrapped in Sky's strong arms. They kissed, soft and loving at first but soon there desires take over and the kiss becomes more heated and rough. Bridge wrapps his arms around Sky's neck as the blue ranger plunders his mouth with his tongue.

" " says Sky his voice so hot and commanding that Bridge almosts leaps back in his haste to obey. He pulls his green t-shirt off exposing his twink figure, his body was plagued by neither fat or muscle. His skin pale and soft. He kicked off his shoes and socks and pulled his pants down. Now he stood there clad only in a pair of black bikini briefs. He moved to remove the last offending garment but Sky halted him.

" Save that for last. Now get over here and undress me ". Bridge undid Sky's SPD jacket and pulled it off him. Sky's large muscular arms stealing hi attention. He was half-paying attention as he removed Sky's shirt now his gaze glue to Sky's ripped upper body. His chest,pecs, everything. His chest was light hairy. Sky said he was trying to get a forest going since Bridge had said he liked hairy guys. Nice soft blonde hairs that turned into a happy trail as they went down. Bridge dropped to his knees and began pulled Skys socks and shoes down. He unzipped Sky's pants reaching in and pulling out his favorite toy. Sky's cock was totaly solid in it's hardness. Completely erect and huge. Bridge ran his hand over it enjoying the solidity of it and that he was causing it to be like that. It was exceptionaly long, at 12-inches, and thick as well. Bridge pulled the rest of Sky's clothes off making him the only one in the room completely naked. His tennis ball sized balls hanging low.

Bridge licked his lips took one of Sky's balls in his mouth rolling it around he spat it out then did the same with the other, Sky moaning as he proceded. He grabbed Sky's member with both hands and jerks it slowly enjoying the reaction he was getting from Sky. The head of Sky's cock was leaking a lot of pre-cum. Slowly he started going down on him. Swallowing nearly all of Sky's meant. He was very thankful that he didnt have a gag reflex. He bobbed his head back and forth, slurping Sky's hard member with his tongue. Sky was groaning and pulling at Bridges hair. Bridge let off a little on his sucking letting Sky take control. Sky was groaning more excessively as he fucked Bridges mouth.

Bridge made noises around Sky's cock sending vibrations through Sky's body. Sky pulled his dick out of Bridges mouth and took a step back trying to calm down. He'd been a heartbeat away from cumming and there was plenty of time for that forces Bridge onto his stomache and ripps his underwear off. He takes a moment to admire Bridges ass, a perfectly, round, bubble butt. So soft, Sky grabbed both the cheeks, parted them and dove in. Bridge yelped in suprise but quickly started moaning as Sky ate him out. The older boy dug his tongue into the younger ones butt, Sky wiggled his tongue about with great enthuism as he reached under Bridge to jerk his 7-inch cock. Bridge bit his fingernails shivering at Sky's actions.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as Sky's probing tongue was accompanied by his long fingers. Bridge broke out into a sweat pleasure was building up more and more inside him.

" SKY PLEASE I NEED YOUR COCK INSIDE ME!! "

" We don't have any lube though baby " Sky pointed out lifting his head slightly from Bridges buns. A object bumped against Sky's head and he looked up to see a floating bottle of butter flavored lube. Sky laughed as he took the bottle and started appplying a liberal amount to his cock.

" Someone planned this "

" Someone had a vision of this. Now please hurry up and fuck me! "

Sky grinned " Your wish is my command "

He rolled Bridge onto his back and propped his legs up on his shoulders. He speared some lube on Bridges hole then tossed the lube in some random direction. He gripped Bridges hips and slowly eased his cock in. Bridge tensed abit but soon relaxed. Sky pushed his head in and slowly slid therest in, Bridge taking him with no further resistance. Bridge gasped, no matter how many times he was penetrated by Sky it always felt like the first time. He looked up into his lovers face to see Sky had his eyes shut in concentration to stay still and give Bridge time to adjust. Truthfully Bridge never needed it, he was always ready. But he liked to sit back and enjoy the full effect of having Sky inside him.

Bridge wiggled his butt letting Sky know he was ready. Sky pulled out slowly, leaving only his head in then slammed the rest in. Making them both moan, Sky pulled out again this time leaving more in before slamming back in. He repeated this action until soon he was going full force. Bridge tugg his nails into the floor in a fit of pleasure as Sky's big dick struck his prostate. Sky leaned foraward forcing Bridges legs wider so he could pound deeper. Bridge pulled Sky closer and they shared a passionate kiss as there lower parts moved frantical. Sky rolled them over so that Bridge was sitting on him.

Bridge rode Sky's horse cock wildly, bouncing up and down as sweat bloomed over there heated bodies. Sky stroked Bridges erection as he was ridden. Bridge moaned louder and louder the harder he bounced. Sky's hips moved in time with Bridge as they worked like a well oiled machine in perfect sync. Sky groaned as he looked up at Bridge. The boy was a perfect god in his eyes, so beautiful and free. He was so thankful to have found his soulmate in Bridge. He couldnt imagine not being with Bridge and he knew his feelings were mutual. Sky suddenly reared up and grabbed Bridges waist.

" Baby hold on. Theres something I want to try ".

Very carefully he rose to he feet, his cock still embedded in his lover. He walked over to Crugers desk, each move making Bridge moan, and sat down in the commander seat.

" Ive always wanted to do this " he confessed grinning sheepishly. Bridge just smiled and rocked back and forth on Sky's lap coaxing him to continue.. Sky didnt need any convincing and soon the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin as Sky brought Bridge down cock again and again with increasing force. Bridge clung to Sky for dear life, Sky's monster cock pummeling his widening hole.

"SKY, SKY,SKY!!! " Bridge screamed his lovers name, coming so violently that the room shook as he covered Skys abbs in cum. Bridges hole restricted around Sky's cock in the " grip of god " as Sky liked to call it. Sky lurched up to his feet, making Bridge hang over Crugers desk as Sky fucked the cum out of his dick. After two minutes of pounding and ejaculating. Sky sat back on Crugers seat pulling Bridge with him. Both exhausted.

" I love you, so much " Bridge mumbled against Sky's neck. " If this is what comes of it, maybe i'll beat Jack up everyday! "

Sky grinned " I have no problems with that "

END

Songs.

1. Colors by Flow. anime: Code Geasse

2. Colors of the heart by UverWorld. Anime:Blood+

Well Sparta I hope you enjoyed !!, happy super late birthday!!


End file.
